Refugio
by 3VAD127
Summary: Hecho para la Semana Sukka en augusto. Día 1: Refugio. Sokka y Suki terminan atrapados por su propio hijo y su mejor amiga ni más ni menos. Pero lo que comenzó como una prisión terminó como un refugio para una fuerte tormenta.


"No, no está bien. Hazlo de nuevo y amplía tu pose ésta vez". El joven maestro Tierra asintió con cierto brillo de determinación en sus ojos azul polar. Separó sus pies, justo como acababa de decirle su sifu e intentó de nuevo su rutina. La mujer frente a él estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, sus pies firmemente plantados en el suelo y un gesto malicioso en su rostro. El chico firmemente cambió su postura, combinando la rígida solidez de la Tierra con la fluida simplicidad del Agua. Ésta vez, una gran masa de roca se desprendió del floreado jardín y flotó sobre la cabeza del muchacho. "¡No tan flojo, chico! Inténtalo de nuevo y con una roca más grande esta vez".

Su madre, una guerrera de cabello castaño, esperaba en su casa mirando las lecciones de su hijo con bastante interés. Descansaba sus codos en el marco de la ventana abierta y dejaba que el fresco aire de Ba Sing Se hiciera ondear sus ropajes verde pálido. Una voz detrás de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Es una buena maestra ¿no?" dijo su esposo.

Suki volteó para encararlo, "Más le vale. Toph dehecho le enseñó al todopoderoso Avatar Tierra control".

Sokka soltó una profunda y sonora carcajada y descansó su antebrazo en el muro sobre ella. "Por favor," bufó el joven, "Aang era solo un niño cuando aprendió Tierra control. Diantre, él _aún_ es un niño".

Suki frunció los labios. "Él y tu hermana están esperando para dentro de un mes".

Sokka suspiró, pasando una de sus manos sobre su coleta de cabello oscuro. "Lo sé," murmuró. "Es… ¿cuál?, ¿el tercero o algo así? Créeme, de verdad estoy de acuerdo en que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo—que casualmente resulta ser el _Avatar_—estén juntos pero… pues… ehh… ¿Sabes? Es muy raro. No creo que llegue a acostumbrarme algún día".

La guerrera de Kyoshi envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de su marido y le robó un beso. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir", dijo lentamente.

Sokka parecía sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

Suki se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, en realidad no, pero sé de donde viene todo eso". Ésta vez fue él quien la besó, más lenta y pasionalmente que la última vez. "Sabes que tienen que repoblar a los Nómades Aire". Suki dejó escapar una risita al ver a Sokka sacar la lengua.

"Desearía que dejaran ese asunto de la repoblación para ellos solos. Casi me da miedo ir a su casa".

Ella jugueteó con su oreja. "Sokka…"

"¿Qué?" Su voz subió una octava de tono, justo como cuando tenía quince años. "Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad".

"Ellos se aman. ¿Y qué?"

El hombre de la Tribu Agua mordisqueó su labio por un momento mientras observaba a la distancia, como si estuviese considerando algo muy seriamente. "Te amo" dijo súbitamente, capturando la mirada de la chica con la suya.

Suki sonrió al sentir el rubor subir a su rostro. ¿Cómo era que, después de todos estos años él aún tenía la habilidad de hacerla sonrojar como ahora? "Yo también te amo" respondió, estrechando sus brazos contra el cuello del joven, acercando su cuerpo. En un instante ella sintió los cálidos labios de su hombre contra los suyos propios, y se perdió completamente en él. Su abrazo, su toque, su sabor, su olor… todo lo que hacía de Sokka… Sokka. Suki lo adoraba. Ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado para tener un mejor acceso a él y pudo sentir su lengua jugando en la entrada de su boca…

"¡Ewwww! ¡Mami y papi se están besando!" Una voz joven y demasiado aguda se abrió paso a través del ensueño de la pareja y ellos se apartaron bruscamente.

"Koda, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías tomando una siesta", dijo Suki.

El pequeño frotó su ojo con el dorso de la mano. "Estaba. Pero luego me dio hambre y oí a Toph y a Deshi haciendo tierra control afuera…y…y… si". El jovencito miró a su padre con sus ojos azul hielo. "Papi, ¿puedo comer bocadillos de carne?"

Sokka sonrió. Koda era realmente un niño de papi. Nombrado así por su abuelo, su nombre real era Hakoda, pero para evitar confusiones simplemente llamaban al pequeñito de cuatro años Koda. Con piel oscura, cabello castaño y ojos azul helado, era la viva imagen de su padre, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Era listo y juguetón, su comida favorita era la carne y siempre podía encontrársele en algún problema. Si Suki no lo hubiera dado a luz, incluso se preguntaría si en realidad era su propio hijo.

Sokka levantó a Koda en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cocina. "Ya no tenemos muchos de esos bocadillos, amiguito, así que creo que los ahorraremos. Pero puedo calentar una o dos ciruelas de mar cocidas si es que no puedes sobrevivir hasta la cena".

El niño gritó deleitado "¡Ciruelas de mar! ¡Siii!"

Suki hizo cara de disgusto. Ugh. Las ciruelas sabían absolutamente _horrible._ Ahora que… por otro lado, los rollos de col… Suki podía morir por rollos de col.

La voz de Sokka retumbó a través de su modesta casa desde la cocina. "Suki, cariño ¿me puedes ayudar con los pedernales?"

Ella caminó hacia la habitación y vio a Koda aferrándose a la túnica azul de su padre. "Déjame a mi, papi. ¡Puedo hacerlo bien! Anda, déjame a mí, anda, déjame déjame déjame" Sokka intentaba apartar a su hijo mientras frotaba los pedernales en sus manos para que pudieran… bueno, encender.

"Koda, estás interrumpiendo a papá" Suki atrapó al hiperactivo pequeño en sus brazos y ajustó su pequeña túnica azul—que era exactamente igual a la de Papi. Sokka sacó la lengua experimentadamente. "Ahora, vamos a intentar esto otra vez…"

--

La sesión de entrenamiento de Toph y Deshi había terminado por ese día, así que para su entretenimiento Toph había decidido jugarles una broma a Sokka y Suki. Deshi dudaba al inicio, pero su maestra insistió en que sería una magnífica, divertida y genial travesura. Al escuchar eso de "travesura" Deshi inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza afirmando enérgicamente, listo para actuar. Los dos maestros estaban escondidos detrás de unas rocas, esperando a que sus blancos atravesaran la puerta trasera de la casa. Toph puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chico pelirrojo, empujándolo hacia abajo, casi al ras del suelo.

"Necesitas ser más evasivo, Deshi, o tus padres podrían verte".

El maestro Tierra asintió, "Ohh, ¡mira, Sifu Toph! ¡Ahí vienen!"

"Si, pude sentir eso. Ahora, a la cuenta de tres… justo como lo hemos practicado. Si tenemos suerte podremos atrapar a alguno de ellos. Uno… dos… ¡Tres!"

Suki dejó escapar un grito cuando súbitamente se halló atrapada dentro de una tienda de roca. Ella escarbó las paredes mientras Sokka, por fuera, seguía gritando. "¡Toph!" exclamó. "¡No estás siendo un buen modelo a seguir para mi hijo! Sin mencionar que acabas de atrapar a Suki en una tie…!" De pronto, el moreno sintió una roca empujándolo fuera de balance y cayó a través de la puerta abierta de la tienda, que fue cerrada rápidamente por Toph. Sokka gritó sorprendido y se levantó, golpeando violentamente las paredes de roca.

"¡Toph! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Puedo escuchar tu escandalosamente obscena risa! ¡Y apuesto a que no puedes ignorar las molestas vibraciones que estoy haciendo…!"

Suki colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su marido. "Cariño, creo que estamos atrapados".

Sokka suspiró y recargó su frente contra la inclinada pared de la tienda. "Creo que tienes razón".

La voz de Toph taladraba a través de los muros de su prisión. "No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo de los niños. Ahora ustedes dos, diviértanse ¿entendido?"

"Claro… puedes apostar a que lo haremos" gruñó Sokka por lo bajo. Masajeó su frente y presionó con los dedos el puente de su nariz.

"Y ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?" dijo Suki.

Sokka se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea. No soy un maestro Tierra".

Suki sacudió su cabeza en negación y aceptó resignada su encierro. Se aflojó el cuello de su túnica. La Tierra es un buen aislante y ella comenzaba a sentir algo de calor…

"Mhh… ¿Suki?" La voz de Sokka retumbó suavemente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La mujer se quitó la túnica y la arrojó hacia una esquina. "Tengo calor" dijo simplemente.

"Bieeen…" Sokka se acercó a ella, tomando sus delicados hombros en sus manos y masajeándolos ligeramente. "Te sientes algo tensa también. Necesitas relajarte".

Suki inclinó su cabeza. "¿Tratas de seducirme?"

Su esposo sonrió maliciosamente. "Eso depende… ¿Está funcionando?"

Las manos expertas de Sokka tocaron un punto muy sensible en el cuello de Suki, y ella gimió suavemente. "Definitivamente, si". Él la recostó sobre el suelo, y nisiquiera habían iniciado cuando comenzó a caer una lluvia torrencial.

--

La mañana siguiente Sokka y Suki despertaron clara y tempranamente por una descarga de agua estancada que cayó sobre ellos. Sokka despertó rudamente, frotando fuertemente sus ojos, mientras que Suki dejó escapar un grito. Toph y Deshi estaban parados sobre la colina, sus siluetas remarcadas por la brillante luz del sol. "¡Despierten, despierten dormilones!" se burló Toph. Sostenía una pieza de tela azul oscuro.

Sokka se miró a sí mismo. "¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demo…?! ¿Cómo conseguiste mis pantalones?"

La maestra ciega se burló y le arrojó la prenda a su pupilo. "¡Corre, Deshi! ¡Corre!" El chico hizo lo que le indicaron, abalanzándose a toda velocidad a través del pasto húmedo. Sokka gritó y se lanzó a perseguirlo, con la túnica azul volando abiertamente. Suki rió y colocó su propia túnica alrededor de ella.

"¡Estás en serios problemas, jovencito!" gritó el guerrero de la Tribu Agua a su hijo. El pelirrojo dejó escapar un grito de júbilo y arrancó a correr a mayor velocidad, usando su tierra control para abrirse paso a través de la resbalosa colina. Sabía que Sokka no le haría nada, su papá adoraba gritar amenazas sin sentido para hacerlo parar. Los pies húmedos de Sokka resbalaron sobre el pasto húmedo y cayó sobre su espalda baja, gritando sorprendido mientras intentaba levantarse torpemente. Toph estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la colina, muriéndose de risa.

Suki no pudo evitar reírse un poco también. Él era simplemente tan gracioso.

Y la noche anterior había sido grandiosa también. Sus ojos azules se cerraron mientras recordaba los bronceados dedos de su marido haciendo maravillas sobre su cuerpo; ella se estremeció de placer. Lo que ellos pensaron que sería una prisión resultó ser un gran refugio para semejante tormenta. Y mientras la guerrera observaba a su amiga, su esposo y su hijo riendo, apuntando y resbalando sobre el patio inundado, supo que no podría haberlo imaginado de otra forma.

Una vocecita y un pequeño jalón en su hombro la hicieron mirar hacia abajo. Koda la estaba observando con esos ojos azul polar. "Mami… tengo hambre". Ella suspiró y lo alzó en brazos.

"Claro, pequeñito. ¿Qué tal unos rollos de col para el desayuno?"

"¡Sii! ¡Rollos de col!"

Suki giró sus ojos. "¿Sabes? Quizá aún haya alguna esperanza para ti, después de todo".

* * *


End file.
